Far Away From Everything
by keilen
Summary: Kyo went on a quest to meet Kamisama to learn why the curse has been lifted on a few of the Juunishi. Not finished and it needs a lot of editing, so I'm looking for an editor. Please... help me. Rated M for future chapters, couple Kyoxa couple other membe


Kyo tried to open his eyes, he really did. He can honestly say that his eyes felt as though they were weighted down. He groaned as the pounding in his head began. 'What happened?' he thought to himself. He couldn't remember a single thing, he knew he had gone to see Kami, he didn't remember how he got there, what happened while he was there, hey he didn't even remember when he had left. And he certainly had no idea how he had come to be in this current predicament. With a struggle, he opened his eyes and looked around, it was dark but he could see just fine. He saw that he was lying on the comfortable rock next to the pond in the forest near his home.

"Why am I here?" he says aloud to himself, he sat up and put a hand to his pounding head, "Ugh, my head is pounding." He decided he wasn't ready to think yet, so he lay back down and closed his crimson eyes.

"And that's pretty much all that I saw Kyo. You on that rock, it took me awhile, but I managed to get you home, without too many scratches." Tohru smiles helplessly. Kyo sits up and runs his hand through his orange hair, Tohru tries to make him lie back down but she is unsuccessful. Kyo wondered if he had been transformed, since…since he saw Kami. But could it have really been Kami? Kyo thought it could have been a dream. He didn't really know, though, he wouldn't be out there lying on that rock if he hadn't gone somewhere. He remembered some of what happened, but he wasn't about to share that information with Tohru.

"Kyo-kun," Tohru said aloud, pulling him back from his thoughts, "I'm going to go start on dinner for everyone. I will send Shigure or Hatsuharu in to see how you are." Tohru smiled faintly and walked out the sliding door, she closed it silently and Kyo cursed, 'I don't want to see Shigure or Haru' he thought. He could hear some faint footsteps on the stairs; he thought it was Haru, for if it was Shigure he would have been able to tell. Shigure is awfully loud after all. He was surprised when he saw Momiji walk though the door. He was even more surprised to see him wearing the boys uniform from school. How long had Kyo been gone? Momiji looked so grown up; not at all like the girly 16 year old he once knew.

"Hello Kyo." the rabbit spoke softer now, he wasn't loud or brash as he was before. Kyo shakes his head, disbelieving this. He must have been gone a lot longer than he thought. He wondered why Tohru would have sent him up here, instead of Haru or Shigure. He could understand Shigure coming up here, because he was nosey, he could even see Haru coming up here, because he was smart, but Momiji? He was surprised, so he just nodded at the now grown boy. "Kyo, how are you feeling?" Kyo blinks his crimson eyes and shrugs at the boy,

"I could be much better. My head won't stop pounding." Momiji points to the glass of water and two aspirins on the bedside table. Kyo takes them thankful for having Tohru around at these times. "Momiji, you look, so…well, grown." Momiji sweat drops and shakes his head at Kyo.

"Of course I do. I turn 18 in three days Kyo." Kyo falls back against the bed, he couldn't believe it: He had been gone for over 2 years and all he could remember was his meeting with Kami? What was going on here? He knew everything before he left, and he knew that his curse was lifted but two years and no memory of it at all? "Kyo?" Momiji walks over to the bed and puts his hand on Kyo's shoulder, "Look Kyo, you were gone a long time. I know you don't remember any of it. Except, except for your meeting with Kami." Kyo sat up quickly

"How'd you know about that Momiji?" Kyo asked sternly, as if demanding an answer from his younger cousin. Momiji only smiled and said, "It's a secret" That alone infuriated Kyo. Though it was good to see him back to his old ways instead of lying in the bed, all drugged out. "Momiji, what have you guys been doing while I've been gone?" Momiji stands up and walks around the room a little bit.

"Look Kyo, a lot of stuff has happened. You've missed everything. You'll never believe this but Kisa and Hiro are dating now. She got him to soften up." Kyo smiled lightly, he knew that Kisa and Hiro have always had a thing for each other. They were 14 now, unbelievable. "Hatori, finally gave up his thoughts of Kana and found…someone else." At that statement Kyo arched his brow. He knew Hatori would always keep Kana in his heart, but who could this new person be. As if reading his thoughts Momiji spoke up, "Aya." Kyo shakes his head.

"I shoulda known that." Momiji nods, as if saying Yes you should've.

"Yuki, got a girlfriend. She's an inside member of the family. Though, they aren't dating any longer. Tohru has stayed Tohru the entire time. Ritsu, cut all of his hair off, and he stopped wearing women's clothing. Ayame's shop has grown even more successful. Rin, Kureno, and Ritsu don't come around often," Momiji shrugs and Kyo nods slightly.

"What about Kagura?" Kyo spoke softly, though he hated admitting it, he did miss her as well.

"She is moved to America." Kyo gaped at the younger boy. "Yes it is hard to believe she won't be here to knock you around. But after you left, she got depressed so, so Akito thought it would be better if she went to a boarding school." Kyo hisses at the name Akito.

"And how is our dear Head?" Kyo asked, though he didn't really care. Momiji sighs and walks over to Kyo's desk. All the members of the Zodiac had pictures of Akito in there room, whether or not they loved him. Momiji reaches out and picks up the small frame that he knew held the picture of Akito. He walked back over to the bed and dropped it next to Kyo. The red head glared at the upside down frame, he then picks it up and drops it again. A smaller picture, a Polaroid of a baby, had replaced the picture of Akito.

"Who is this? Where is Akito-san?" Kyo asked, now he was slightly worried. Momiji sighed and takes the picture from him, he sits lightly next to Kyo on the bed. He covers the baby with his hand and then shakes his head.

"Akito died Kyo." Kyo's eyes widened, if he couldn't believe anything in the world. That was it. He couldn't have been gone that long? Akito was only 24. "It was shortly before you returned. It's been three months today. He was being his usual stubborn self and went walking in the snow. Hatori warned him not to, he said he would catch pneumonia. But Akii would not listen. He did get pneumonia and Hatori couldn't do any thing about it. So he died." Momiji returned the picture to the desk; he looked as if his mind was heavy with thought. Kyo shook his head and sits up. "Kyo, you shouldn't have left. Akii talked about you often. He did miss you, I think."

"Hmph, yeah right. He missed me so much, he couldn't even send someone to look for me?" Momiji sighs and goes back over to the bed; he looks down at Kyo and frowns.

"He did love you. He had to love. Even if he was a mean, coldhearted bastard. He still did care for you. Soon after he died, another head was born. It's a female this time. Just think Kyo, a few more years of peace. No worrying about the Head being mean until she is fully grown."

"What's her name?" Kyo wondered aloud. He looked up at Momiji expecting a name that sounded quite mean.

"Marie. She is quite an adorable baby. One would not expect her to be a mean person once she is grown. Maybe she will different from the others, maybe since Tohru is around everything will be different."

"Well you've told me about almost everyone," Kyo looks down at his covered up knees. "What about Shigure, Haru, and yourself?" Momiji laughs and smiles at Kyo.

"You missed Hatsuharu didn't you? No need to answer, I already know you did. Shigure is still the biggest pervert, although he did try dating for a while, it didn't quite work out, as he wanted it to. Haru said he has missed you as well and he is sorry he couldn't come upstairs to see you, Tohru had him run an errand for her, and hopefully he won't get lost. And as for myself, just look at me. I am happy, I have grown."

Kyo nods and then attempts to stand up, "Do you smell that? Smells like Tohru is cooking us something good to eat." The blonde boy holds out his hand to help Kyo to his feet; Kyo takes it thankfully. He notices Kyo had been stripped down to his boxers and then he wonders if Tohru had done that. Momiji glances around the bedroom, he walks over to Kyo's closet with Kyo clinging to his arm for support. Once there, he looks around and grabs a pair of green cargo pants and a black shirt; he then helps Kyo to dress.

By the time Kyo was dressed, his chest was heaving and he was short of breath. He had trained a lot while he was in the mountains, but he had also been injured far worse than anyone knew. Momiji asks him if he was all right and did he think he could make it down the stairs.

"With your help, I think I can make it." Kyo tried to give off a smile though Momiji knew he was in pain, but maybe all he needed was something good to eat. He couldn't have gotten that much nutrition while in the mountains.

So Momiji helps Kyo to the door, opening slowly he peers out to make sure no one was in the hallway to get in their way. Seeing no one he leads Kyo to the stairs, who very firmly grasps the rail as they make their way to the kitchen. Kyo's head snaps up as he hears many voices coming from the kitchen area, surely all those voices weren't Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru. Since Haru had gone on an errand for Tohru who else could it be?

As they walked into the kitchen, a bunch of different faces swam before Kyo, he thought he may need to go lay back down, but as he re-opens his eyes, he realizes that all those people are here, right in front of him, in the kitchen. It was almost everyone, even that Yankee witch, and that scaaaaary wave girl Hana. Kyo had a look of surprise on his face; he hadn't expected all these people to be here, and apparently they were there to see him. Judging by the worried looks on their faces, Kyo knew something was wrong. After a few minutes and a half a dozen greetings and hugs, he figured it out: he woke up in the midst of the three month anniversary of Akito's death.

After a Head dies, the family must mourn his or her death for one year after they die. Prayers must be made so their spirit may rest peacefully.

Kyo looked around and saw the other members of Zodiac with mournful expressions on their faces, so he figured he should try to look sad. Though really, he wasn't hurt in any way, other than the initial physical injuries he had been found with. Akito did not like Kyo, he didn't even pretend to love him on most occasions. By the time he and Momiji had made their way to the small counter Kyo and fully decided to not care about Akito. He wasn't even going to mourn for him, or give his prayers.

"Where's the baby?" he asked softly. Slowly he raised his crimson eyes to look up at Tohru, she has a small smile on her face as she nodded at Kureno who then turned and walked past everyone else and into the small living area. He entered more slowly, bundled up in his arms was a little blonde baby girl. Her eyes closed in her baby sleep, Kureno went over to Kyo and gently placed the baby in his arms. Awkwardly Kyo held her, making sure to keep her head supported, though she could almost do it herself in the waking hours.

"Beautiful isn't she?" chimed in a happy bunny. Kyo have a slight nod before realizing the baby looked vaguely familiar. His eyebrows raised and his eyes squinted and his face was just a big mess of thought until…

"She looks a lot like Kureno." he said. He motioned at Kureno to come take the baby back, in his head he was thinking 'what a brat, already being spoiled.' He didn't really mean it. She was adorable, it was true, but she was still the "God" of the family. Hatori stood silently in the background, watching his new charge. A thin smile on his lips and all knowing look in his dark green eyes as she looked around at the people crowded around the child. Silently he turned away from the small group and walked into the living area; he slid the rice paper closed and took in a deep breath. He needed a cigarette, badly. All of this was becoming too much for him. Listening to the light banter from the other room he decided it was safe for a short break, he padded his way through the living room to the front door. Sliding his shoes on he stepped outside only to be greeted by a huge smiling face known as Shigure.

"Hatori! My daaarling!" said the overly dramatic dog. "Why have you left the others all alone in there?" Hatori merely rolled his green eyes, he reached into the left pocket of his blazer and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a small purple lighter. Ignoring Shigure until he had one lit up and had taken a looooong draw from it. With a sigh he sat down on the stone steps below him, with tired eyes he looks up at Shigure. "Shigure, I'm tired. Before coming here I was with Ayame. Please, sit down." Poor Hatori, after the birth of Marie he'd been doing nothing but running back and forth between Shigure's house and the main compound. He would admit that the child didn't seem to be as ill as Akito was when she was born. He would also admit to being more shocked than the rest of the family when the new God turned out to be the child of a former Zodiac member, and Tohru's best friend.

End of Chapter for now. I'm not sure how this is going to work out. 


End file.
